


Favorite Renn

by Skye



Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye





	Favorite Renn

Hant closed his eyes as Renn moved to kiss. As they did and pulled apart slightly, Hant gasped, whispering, "Onee-chan."

"Eh?" Renn puzzled.

"Ah..." Hant's eyes opened wide as he realized his mistake. "Sorry!" he said. Though Renn didn't speak, the pain was evident on his face. "No, really! I'm really, really, sorry," Hant insisted.

"It's fine... I know you have your preferences... You don't have to force yourself to like me..." Renn said.

"No, no, you are my preference," Hant assured.

"But just now-"

"I was imagining only you, really!"

Renn only stared back at Hant silently, wearing a dubious expression.

"Really. I was thinking of Renn back then... Looking so gorgeous in that outfit."

Renn raised his eyebrows. "You mean... The mannequin incident?"

"Yeah!" Hant grinned. "That Renn is my favorite."

Renn sighed, stood up, and began to walk back to the RV.

Hant frowned, his brow furrowed and lower lip trembled as he leaned forward."Renn," he called. "What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"Nothing... Just going to change," Renn said.

Hant's expression changed completely. He grinned widely at this news. "Alright!"


End file.
